


What Do You Know About Werewolves

by Jotun_Half_Breed



Series: A Werewolf's Howl [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hope Lupin is a Muggle, Hurt Remus Lupin, I'm Sorry, Lyall Lupin Hates Werewolves, Remus Lupin Has Seperation Anxiety, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Discrimination, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolf Turning, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotun_Half_Breed/pseuds/Jotun_Half_Breed
Summary: The light from the full moon filtered through a gap in the curtains and Remus stirred slightly, not waking from his slumber. Outside the window, there was the sound of howling, but Remus didn’t wake. He didn’t hear the wolf growling, ready to pounce. He didn’t see the shadow behind the glass. He didn’t wake until there was the sound of fragmenting and the window crashed inwards.Remus is only four-years-old when he is bitten by a werewolf.
Relationships: Hope Lupin & Lyall Lupin & Remus Lupin, Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin
Series: A Werewolf's Howl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785934
Kudos: 34
Collections: Werewolves and Lycanthropy





	What Do You Know About Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is my first work in my series, 'A Werewolf's Howl'. Please subscribe to the series if you want to be updated. Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. Have a great day!

The four-year-old scurried out of his father’s hands, running towards his bedroom. His laughter filled the old house, his stumbling footsteps muffled in comparison and his fringe was falling over his eyes, making it difficult for him to see where he was going. He hit the doorframe, bounced off and took another dive through the doorway into his bedroom. Lyall swooped down on him, laughing fit to burst and snuggled Remus close to him, tickling him until he screamed at him to stop, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. Lyall grudgingly let his son go, watching him hop up into the bed and shuffle under the covers, holding his stuffed bear tight to his chest. He was such a sweet boy with a wide smile and dark green eyes glittering up at his father as though he was his last and only hope. 

“Story, Daddy!” the small boy pleaded, giving the man his best puppy-dog eyes. “Tell me a story!”

Lyall shook his head, kissing the boy on the forehead. His love for his son was apparent at that moment, but he had business to attend to that night. News of his slight against Fenrir Greyback was widespread and he had invited some Aurors over to try and convince them to protect his family. “I can’t, pup. Not tonight. Daddy has a meeting with one of his friends.”

“But Dad!” The child’s lower lip trembled and he grasped his father’s hand. “Please stay. Please protect me from the monsters. They sneak in when you’re not here.”

Lyall shook his head. The boy had been telling him this lie all week. Remus loved falling asleep by his side, but he was four now and he couldn’t keep acting this way forever. It would only make his separation anxiety worse. He wrapped his arms around his son again, whispering tenderly into his ear. 

“I’m going to tell you a secret about monsters, Remus. Are you listening?” The boy nodded vigorously, not wanting to disappoint the man he looked up to. “You see, the monsters can never hurt you… because Almond,” he gestured to the teddy clutched in his son’s arms, “is protecting you. Even bloodthirsty monsters like werewolves can’t get close to you. You’re always safe.”

Remus gave a small smile. “Always?”

Lyall nodded. “Always. You just cuddle Almond tight, now, and go to sleep.”

Remus let go of his father, letting him slide out of the room quietly as he curled up underneath the covers, his head sinking into the mountain of pillows, Almond hugged tight to his chest. The light from the full moon filtered through a gap in the curtains and Remus stirred slightly, not waking from his slumber. Outside the window, there was the sound of howling, but Remus didn’t wake. He didn’t hear the wolf growling, ready to pounce. He didn’t see the shadow behind the glass. He didn’t wake until there was the sound of fragmenting and the window crashed inwards. Remus woke with a yelp, twisting around as a large mass stumbled over the broken shards and jumped at him. He screamed, becoming tangled in his sheets and held out Almond, closing his eyes, remembering what his father had promised him. Almond would keep him safe. His father wouldn’t lie to him. He began to wail as the toy was clawed from his grip and the beast was upon him, teeth sinking into his tiny chest. He screamed. 

Pain. All he could feel was pain, fiery hot, then icy cold, blood trickling down his side onto his bed. He couldn’t escape. The creature had one of its paws on him, holding him in place with clawed paws. He could just about make out Almond, discarded on the floor, its insides leaking. There was a loud bang and the teeth vanished from his flesh, a sharp yelp breaking the silence that had descended on him. He felt hands on his face and jerked away, shivering as pain coursed through his system, but the figure just held him more firmly, forcing a potion into his mouth and making him swallow. The pain dimmed slightly.

He could just about recognise his father shouting at his mother and his mother softly crying as she held him in his arms. He was scared. Was he going to die? Had the creature killed him? He didn’t want to die. He wanted his mum and dad. He wanted the pain to go away. He didn’t want to die. 

Slowly, he slid into darkness.

  
~~~

Remus awoke slowly, as though out of a long nap, and the bright lights of St Mungos blinded him. He cried out, trying to pull his hands up to shield his eyes, and suddenly the lights were dimmed. He opened his eyes slightly, looking around at the room that, though it was mostly in darkness, he could see in perfect focus. Everything was too loud. Even the hushed whispers that he was soon able to identify as his parents’ were easily discerned. Everything smelled like disinfectant, the harsh scent attacking his nose viciously. Everything hurt, everything was too noisy and too harsh and too bright and he wondered why nobody else had noticed how inconsiderate they were being. They weren’t even trying to talk quietly. He groaned and suddenly a figure was leaning over him, taking his hand and tracing circles around the back of it. 

“Mom,” he croaked, attempting to cuddle into her familiar figure. 

She reached up, stroking his hair. “It’s ok, love,” she murmured, slightly louder than normal. “You’re safe.” 

He saw his dad standing behind her, his arms folded, a stern expression on his usually gentle face. 

“Daddy,” he rasped, a slight tremble in his pained voice. “Is the monster gone?”

Lyall Lupin looked like he’d just swallowed spoilt milk. He grimaced, looking away from his son. “No,” he spat, his words harsh, eliciting gasps from both Remus’ mother and the healer that stood nearby. “It’s not.” 

The man spun on his heels and swept out of the room, leaving Remus second away from panicking. 

“What did he mean, mom?!”

Hope Lupin glared at her husband’s retreating back, before returning her gaze to her four-year-old son. “He’s just being silly, dear.”

The healer coughed quietly, drawing their attention to her as she approached his bedside. She crouched down so that they were at the same eye-level, her expression stern yet pitying. 

“Remus, what do you know about werewolves?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe to the series if you want to get updates.


End file.
